Devil's Spawn: Shinigami's End
by Bree In Diamonds
Summary: Lovers quarrels happen to the best of us, but we kiss and make up. Hisoka on the other hand finds out Tsuzuki's hidden secret and succumbs to the lowest type of revenge possible: joining forces with Muraki
1. Kiss of Death

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
  
"What's your problem anyway, Hisoka, huh?!" Tsuzuki asked loudly as his partner walked away from him the third time that day. "What could I have possibly done to offend you?!"  
  
"Like you even have to ask!" Hisoka spat, not looking over at Tsuzuki as he walked off and into a public square, which was bustling with activity. Hisoka must have thought Tsuzuki wouldn't bother him here. He was wrong. Tsuzuki's yells were twice as loud, catching even the deafest person in the area. Eyes from all angles looked at them, whispering among themselves, something about lover's quarrels. Tsuzuki growled. He could easily catch up to Hisoka, but he didn't want to anger the boy even more than he was.  
  
"Will you stop walking already and talk to me?!"  
  
Hisoka refused. Tsuzuki caught up enough to him, grabbing him back by the arm and swinging him around to face him. To his surprise, Hisoka's eyes were flashing with anger as he growled.  
  
"What is the big—"  
  
"Couldn't get enough of him, could you?!" Hisoka spit irately.  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes went wide, violet orbs quivering.  
  
"Hisoka..." Tsuzuki breathed, but then was shaken out of his now weak grip and left alone in the middle of the square with his head down and a single, lonely tear falling down his right cheek. The crowd no longer bothered with him and went about their daily regimen, although he did catch a few wandering eyes.  
  
His fists balled shakily as he took in a shuddering breath.  
  
"Hisoka...I'm so sorry..."  
  


* * *

  
Tsuzuki's feet took him to the front doorstep belonging to Hijiri Minase. Taking in a deep breath, he knocked twice and stepped back. Two seconds later, the door was opened by a smiling boy, no older than Hisoka. Even their identical looks puzzled him. However, this wasn't a time to be thinking of that. This probably wasn't the best place to go either. If Tsuzuki lost Hisoka, this was the only other option.  
  
"Did you tell him?" Hijiri asked, sitting on the couch directly across from Tsuzuki.  
  
The entire time, Tsuzuki had his eyes trailing away from Hijiri's and staring at some random object.  
  
"Tell him?" Tsuzuki asked quietly and dumbly, finally catching the path of his eyes.  
  
Hijiri rose and walked over to Tsuzuki, placing a warm hand over his forehead. "Are you feeling sick? Maybe you should lay down."  
  
"I feel fine," Tsuzuki said instantly, shifting his head away slowly, just enough so that his hand wasn't touching him any longer.  
  
"I don't believe you," Hijiri said, taking back his hand and sitting beside him.  
  
Instead of fighting back, Tsuzuki sighed and prepared to speak.  
  
"I didn't say anything to Hisoka...but I know he knows."  
  
Hijiri looked almost shocked. "You're not going to take it all back, are you? I mean, we're still—"  
  
"I don't know, okay? I just don't know what's going to happen. I don't know why I did what I did."  
  
Hijiri's heart sank. His face scrunched up with hurt and tears threatened his eyes.  
  
"You...Tsuzuki...you said you..."  
  
Tsuzuki stood, not being able to handle this any longer. He was deeply mixed up. Just because of one little fight a few weeks back with Hisoka, he has to go give his closest friend the time of day, even driving him to the point of saying he loved him.  
  
"I know what I said Hijiri and I'm sorry," he said, turning quickly on his heels to the deeply saddened face. "Even though Hisoka wants nothing more to do with me it seems, I still love him. I'm sorry. I only want to make him happy."  
  
Hijiri clenched a fist to his chest and stared downwards. "You should have thought about that before you came to me the way you did," he said, speaking almost inaudibly.  
  
Tsuzuki let out a breath of air. This was going to be as hard as he thought after all.  
  
"Look—"  
  
"Don't tell me to look at anything, you two-timing player! Goddamn it Tsuzuki, I let you take my virginity from me! For what, so it can be stomped on?! I never would have let you take me if I knew you still loved HIM!"  
  
There was nothing Tsuzuki could do. Hijiri was right; he was nothing but a player. He didn't deserve anyone. Hell, even at times, he didn't even think he still had a right to be on the planet!  
  
"I'm sorry," Tsuzuki repeated in a small tone. "Even though Hisoka and I have more fights than a married couple, we still love each other. Although now I'm wondering if the love is only one sided, but I'm sure it's still there." Their eyes met. "If I could take it back, Hijiri, I still wouldn't. I won't lie, I do love you, but Hisoka makes my world complete. Without him...I'd be dead. He told me to stay with him and I would do anything to fulfill that wish. He just...hurt me so much that one time, I couldn't...handle it anymore. It's not like I wanted to get back at him...I just felt hurt all over and it would just not go away. It still hasn't, and it won't until he forgives me. I know it'll take much more than an apology, but in order to make it a start, I need to forget about our relationship, and that night."  
  
Hijiri sniffed back a series of sobs. "But...you just said you wouldn't take it back."  
  
Tsuzuki smiled almost invisibly. "I don't, and I won't."  
  
Hijiri sank into his arms and took in his warmth. Just when he had thought he had a chance at a relationship, his world collides with another after the same thing.  
  


* * *

  
Muraki eyed the individual before him with suspicion, yet, glee, pushing up his glasses. He was in the same place he met Tsuzuki for the first time, that's how the individual knew where to find him.  
  
"For what do I owe the pleasure?" he inquired with a deep smirk. "I'm surprised your honey Tsuzuki's not with you. He would be awfully mad if he found out you were talking to a murderer."  
  
Hisoka ignored the sarcasm and kept a straight face.  
  
"Your very presence sickens me, Muraki, even now. You have no idea how much of a relief was to us when we saw that building collapse with you inside. You and that...disgusting project! Only to find out that you made it! How...why?!"  
  
As much as Muraki would be thrilled to have Hisoka before him, ready to plot some evil plan to use him as bait to trap his beloved, he wore a sort of frown on his angelic face.  
  
"Somehow I get the feeling that this isn't a social visit, Kurosaki," he said, folding his arms and eyeing the boy. "And you're too dumb to pull off any cowardly attacks while I'm not looking, so what are you doing, standing there and talking to me like so?"  
  
He grinned when Hisoka lowered his head. "Ah yes...love quarrels no doubt. So you decided to make me your escape route, is that it?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Well, I'm not questioning. I would like to know why I'm the target however."  
  
Hisoka hated Muraki. He hated him for everything he was worth! Even though he loved Tsuzuki with all of his heart, all good things came to an end. There was no other choice for him to make. At least maybe with Muraki, he might feel somewhat wanted, although it would be a much crueler want. There was enough hate in Hisoka's heart to get even with Tsuzuki in some way. What he wouldn't give to watch him suffer, just like he had to suffer when saw every touch of detail that went on in Hijiri's room that fateful night.  
  
He looked up into Muraki's beautiful silvery eyes with every ounce of hate he could cook up.  
  
"I wish to join forces with you, Muraki Kazutaka."  
  
tbc 


	2. Words Between Friends

Grasper's Note: I've had many complaints about Seii being OOC, so I revised this chapter, and three as well. Sorry, I wave the Tats x Tsu banner. They'd look so cute together!  
  
"What do you MEAN you don't know where he is?!" Konoe-san bellowed, slamming his hands on the surface of his desk.  
  
Tsuzuki shrugged. "He walked away from me."  
  
He growled slightly. "Go FIND him then. What's wrong with you these days, Tsuzuki?! You're reverting back to your old self!"  
  
"Let him off the hook chief, he's in love," a voice teased from behind Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki glanced over his shoulder just as a hand was rested upon it.  
  
"Love?! What do you mean 'love'?"  
  
Tatsumi smiled down at Tsuzuki teasingly. Sometimes he just knew how to get under his skin.  
  
Tsuzuki chuckled nervously and itched his head, knowing there was no way out of this one. "Um ...guess I forgot to mention that."  
  
Konoe fumed in the face. "Just what IS going on here? Tatsumi?"  
  
Tatsumi grinned. "Guess he's in love. Or was..." he added, glancing off to a random spot in the room, thinking. He was quickly snapped out of thought when he was elbowed in the stomach. It wasn't hard, just enough for him to get with the program.  
  
"You have a big mouth, you know that!" Tsuzuki growled, forgetting who he was talking to.  
  
Tatsumi put his hands up defensively. "Hey, just relying the facts. Have to get them out sooner or later," he said, seriously.  
  
Konoe was not satisfied. He reached over his desk and grabbed Tsuzuki by the collar of his shirt and yanked him forth. They met half way, leaning over the desk, noses just about touching. Sweat drops fell from Tsuzuki's face as he swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
"Spit it out or I'll have you out of here in no time flat!"  
  
Tsuzuki whined. "But chieeeeeeef..."  
  
"It's Hisoka, isn't it? ISN'T IT?"  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake, take it easy on the poor kid, he's had it rough," Tatsumi said, pulling him back with ease and brushing off the front of his coat as if Konoe's touch was chaotic.  
  
"I'll just bet," Konoe said, not losing his growl. "Would that maybe explain why he's not here? Tsuzuki, this is serious. You know very well the crime for this sort of action. As much as it sickens me to say it, you're one of the best we have."  
  
Normally Tsuzuki would be dancing around, bragging at how good he was, but took a serious turn and simply lowered his head.  
  
"Now get out there and find Hisoka. Tatsumi, go with him."  
  
Tatsumi's eyes went wide. "But chief—"  
  
"I said go with him."  
  
___________________  
  
"What really happened?" Tatsumi asked him as they sat in a booth together in a rather budget priced restaurant, courtesy of him and his cheap spending habits. He figured food would be the only way to get Tsuzuki to talk.  
  
Tsuzuki nearly downed his entire glass of soda in one shot. He pushed it away with a sigh and stared at the table before him.  
  
"You probably wouldn't believe me, even if I did tell you. Hell, I don't even believe it. All I know is that I hurt Hisoka and if I could take it all back, I would."  
  
Tatsumi felt sorrow and guilt rush over his body instantly. He had no idea it was true. He was just messing around with Konoe as usual about the love business.  
  
"You're both romantically involved, aren't you?" he asked low.  
  
Tsuzuki was aware of the offense to this, but he never cared. His love for Hisoka was stronger than some stupid 'leave of absence' from the division. Or at least he thought so until he suddenly discovered he had feelings for Hijiri.  
  
He nodded. "We were...but it looks like not anymore."  
  
Tatsumi fell dizzy. As he went to place his glass down onto the table, he was unaware it was tilted slightly to the side and nearly tipped it over, but caught himself.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tsuzuki inquired.  
  
Tatsumi nodded quickly. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" he said, forming fake chuckles. "My former partner's off having the time of his life, why would that bother me? It's not like I care or anything."  
  
It was as Tsuzuki thought. Tatsumi still had his little crush for him, one that had lasted several decades, way back when they were partners. Although now he's wondering if that crush had turned into something more over the years. He has gotten much closer physically to him before Hisoka came along, whenever he could anyway, outside of work. Knowing it would mess things up, he never said a word to anyone about this, not even Tsuzuki. He wanted him to share mutual feelings before saying anything.  
  
Before Tsuzuki could speak, Tatsumi excused himself and was guessed to have went into the bathroom around the corner to cool down. During that short time he was gone, Tsuzuki felt glad that he didn't tell him the whole story. He didn't want to. Him knowing about Hisoka was bad enough, but for him to know that he slept with someone else while being with Hisoka at the same time for no apparent reason whatsoever would be the cause of all hell breaking loose. He would be taking his leave of absence for longer than originally thought. He would have no objections though. He knew what he did to Hisoka was wrong.  
  
In the process of sipping at his now third refill of soda, Tatsumi came back, not making eye contact with him. Tsuzuki however, never took his eyes away from his. Tatsumi showed no hesitation in letting the world know how he felt.  
  
"This bothers you, doesn't it?" he asked.  
  
Tatsumi shrugged. "I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. Ever since he rescued you from The Fire of the Tern Snake. Just my luck, huh?"  
  
Tsuzuki knew he was trying to be tough, but failed miserably.  
  
"Tatsumi..."  
  
"Where is he anyway?" Tatsumi interrupted.  
  
Tsuzuki let out a breath of air. He knew this question was going to come up at least once today.  
  
"No idea," he said, which wasn't a total lie. "But I hope he shows up soon. No doubt we'll have an assignment soon."  
  
They met eye contact, but no sooner did Tsuzuki slither out of his booth and throw his sweatshirt on, feeling a sudden rush of guilt.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"But we haven't eaten yet," Tatsumi informed.  
  
"Who cares, I need to get out of here."  
  
He walked off first, brushing away the tears furiously that threatened his eyes. He may have been dead, but he still had a heart.  
  
"Whoa! Hold up there, speedy. What's the rush?" Tatsumi asked, jogging to catch up to him. "It's not like we're being timed or anything."  
  
"I slept with someone else Tatsumi, okay, satisfied? I don't see why this concerns you anyway. It's none of your business," he blurted, not giving a second thought and didn't bother to turn around and look at Tatsumi's facial expressions, which were rather shocking.  
  
"Hold it!" he said, grabbing him by the arm and forcing him to a halt. "I want you to explain to me what's going on. We're not moving from this spot until you do. I may have no business in your affairs with Hisoka, but I'm still a fellow Shinigami and you will explain this to me."  
  
He forced him to stand against a brick wall on a side street.  
  
"Tell me everything."  
  
Tsuzuki wasn't getting out of this one. He took a deep breath and began, under the watchful eye of Tatsumi.  
  
________________  
  
"Sorry, I have no room in my life for weaklings such as yourself," Muraki said to Hisoka as he was strangely enough practically begging. "But however...I'm curious to know...why all of a sudden do you want to run to me? You could easily get revenge on Tsuzuki in your own creative little ways."  
  
Hisoka looked up at this man with new eyes. He looked past the fact he was raped and murdered by him and also even after death still had to put up with his crap.  
  
"Won't you be banned from the ministry if you become my spawn?"  
  
As Hisoka saw it, Muraki was more innocent than Tsuzuki. It wasn't true in a sane person's mind, but in Hisoka's heart, even a simple kiss and touch from his loved one could ruin him for life. He was more than willing to be manipulated by Muraki and was hoping for a chance to fight with Tsuzuki.  
  
"Being a Shinigami means nothing to me anymore," Hisoka said in a low voice, balling his fist. "The only reason I stayed one is because of Tsuzuki. Now that he's no longer a part of my life, I'd much rather be gone for good."  
  
Muraki smirked. He loved every second of Tsuzuki hate thrown at him. Even though he loved him and wanted to screw him until dawn's early light, he would also do anything to make sure he suffered, giving him ultimate pleasure. There was nothing like seeing your loved one curled in a ball and sobbing for help. Just the delicious thoughts sent chills all around Muraki's bodacious body.  
  
"What exactly do you want from me?"  
  
Hisoka's green eyes shown brightly as he still kept a straight face. "I do believe we're after the same thing. I'm preparing to put my horrific memories of what you had done to me out of the way for now. The moment Tsuzuki sees us together, you'll get what you want and easily."  
  
Muraki looked the boy over with lust lurking in his eyes. Hisoka didn't let it bother him and remained still. He smirked as he closed in on Hisoka, cupping his cheeks with gloved hands.  
  
"Give me what I want and I'll gladly give you what you want."  
  
Hisoka knew what was coming next. His eyes sealed shut as Muraki's mouth crashed down on his own for the second time in his life. It was quite obvious of his next request.  
  
He allowed himself to be pushed to the ground and straddled. Muraki lay across his stomach and chest, brushing his finger gently across his cheek. Hisoka's heart pounded loudly. He half wished for Tsuzuki to bust down the doors and rescue him, but the other half of him knew that he despised Tsuzuki and was doing this only for revenge.  
  
He sat back and let the much older man perform professionally over his fragile body. 


	3. No Turning Back

"Oh Tsuzuki...please tell me this is some sort of sick joke," Tatsumi breathed after Tsuzuki told him what had happened.  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head as his eyes remained closed and guilt continued to wash over him like wildfire.  
  
"I'm not. Hijiri was my mistake and Hisoka hates me now."  
  
Tatsumi shook his head. "I'm sure that's not true. He reads minds right? Well, would he have seen your sorrow?"  
  
Tsuzuki shrugged slowly. "If he did, he didn't say anything. He probably does but he's just hurt. I don't blame him. I really messed up this one, haven't I? Go ahead, call me whatever you want."  
  
Tatsumi placed his hand comfortingly on his friend's shoulder, sensing he wanted comfort more than anything. "No you haven't, and I will say no such thing. Everyone makes mistakes, even mistakes like this."  
  
"Oh yeah? And they all react the same way Hisoka did?"  
  
Tatsumi tipped his head in thought. "Hmm, perhaps. Just goes to show how much he really cares for you. He's just hurt. Give him time."  
  
"Time..." Tsuzuki whispered. "Time is a very precious thing. Time is something I don't have right now."  
  
"You have forever, literally, to make up with him, Tsuzuki. Wherever he is right now, I guarantee he's wishing you were there with him."  
  
"Do you think so?" Tsuzuki asked quietly, looking back into the bright blue eyes of his former partner.  
  
Tatsumi flashed him his familiar cheery grin. "Of course."  
  
Suddenly, Tsuzuki threw his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He had no idea Tatsumi could be serious about work, a penny pincher, and such a good person to talk to all at the same time.  
  
Tatsumi accepted the hug, and returned it lightly. The last time he had done this, was when they were in the hotel room not too long ago. He was glad, if anything, that he could help out his fellow friend when in need.  
  
"Thank you Tatsumi. I knew I could always come to you for help."  
  
Tatsumi's cheery grin remained, blue eyes sparkling. "Anytime. If I can't make you happy like Hisoka can, at least I can help you out in other ways."  
  
Tsuzuki smiled small, breaking the hug.  
  
"You should try to find him. If he's not in Meifu, it'll be easy to track down his location from there. Watari invented some sort of tracer that he calls the "Shinigami Situate", but has not yet tried it out. Brace yourself if you want to be the first victim."  
  
Tsuzuki laughed. It felt good to laugh like that.  
  
"No thanks, I'll just start here on earth, then move my way to Meifu."  
  
Tatsumi chuckled, pushing his glasses to his face. "Alright, suit yourself. Probably better that way. Knowing Watari-san, the invention has a hazardous mechanism that self-destructs the first time you use it."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Tsuzuki said, remembering how dangerous some of Watari's odd inventions are.  
  
Tatsumi checked his watch. "Well, it's time for me to report back to the chief. I'll see you later."  
  
He teleported the moment he saw no one else in sight. When he was gone, Tsuzuki turned on his "Hisoka Locator" and concentrated. He remained that way for a few seconds, before breaking out into a jog, getting to the main street. "Okay...Hisoka...Hisoka...why can't I pick up your location?" he wondered aloud in a whisper, looking back and forth, staying alert. His feet took him back to the square they were in earlier and he started from there. Lately he had been good in sniffing out where his partner was, but he somehow managed to suppress his power so he couldn't get even a hint on where he was. Unless he was under some type of magic barrier. He had recalled how they had that conversation about magic barriers when he taught Hisoka how to form one with the spells.  
  
"Why would you be under a barrier, Hisoka?" he continued aloud, not giving up until his koi was back in his arms. "Duh, that's obvious, you know all about Hijiri...I don't blame you for not wanting to come to me. I've really blown your trust to pieces. If only I could tell you how much it hurts me."  
  
********Flashback**********  
  
Hijiri pulled Tsuzuki slowly into a hug. Tsuzuki closed off the rest of the way in a flash of lightning and a sob. It broke Hijiri to hear his friend in this manner. Hisoka had driven Tsuzuki to the breaking point, where he wanted and desired mental and physical attention from one of his closest and most trusted friends.  
  
"I don't know what I did wrong..." Tsuzuki whispered, leaning his head into the crook of his neck. "Hisoka's like going through some teenage phase or something! He won't talk to me or even notice my existence! Whenever it's time for us to do an assignment, he finds an excuse not to go with me, making me have to pair up with someone else!"  
  
Hijiri drew him in closer. "It's okay. I'm here for you. I made that a promise to you a while back. We're friends and if there's anything...you...need...why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned as Tsuzuki drew his head up and stared into the emerald orbs before lightly brushing his finger across his cheek with a smile.  
  
"I never realized how cute you were until now. You're like Hisoka in so many ways."  
  
Hijiri gasped slightly, staring back into the amethysts with a taken back fear. "Tsuzu—"  
  
Before he could finish, Tsuzuki's mouth was plunged onto his, showing no holding back.  
  
__________________  
  
Tsuzuki sat up, finding himself naked under the single white sheet, covered in sticky fluids all in the midsection and his legs. Sadly, he looked to his left to find a body that wasn't Hisoka, but Hijiri. Hijiri was turned to the opposite side, back facing Tsuzuki. He breathed low and contently without a fear in the world as he slept soundly. Tsuzuki pushed back the sheet, awaking him automatically.  
  
"Wha...oh, Tsuzuki, what's wrong?" the green eyed boy asked, looking over his shoulder quickly. He woke up so very easily at the slightest sounds. "You scared me."  
  
"Hijiri...what have I done?" Tsuzuki stared into the palm of his hands as if he were to see answers in them.  
  
"I relieved you of your pain. We're friends, remember? I offered my body after you kissed me. You accepted."  
  
"Why?" Tsuzuki cried, covering his ears and clenching his eyes shut. "You...you KNEW about Hisoka! How...could you?!"  
  
Hijiri took his hand back. "I wanted to help you. You had so much emotion built up. I'm sorry. I didn't like to see you that way. You're too much of a good person, Tsuzuki."  
  
After a pause, Tsuzuki sighed. "No...it's not your fault. I didn't stop. I guess I saw Hisoka in your eyes...it made me keep going. I'm sorry I yelled. I didn't mean it."  
  
Hijiri wrapped his arms slowly around the body of his friend, resting his head on his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay. I still love you."  
  
*********End**********  
  
"Love," Tsuzuki scoffed at the memory. "What's love mean anymore? All that happens are heartbreaks and stupid shit like I did."  
  
He had entered a huge level of depression. It was so bad that he didn't go into his hyper mode on his way past the cakes and sweets in the window at the bakery that Tatsumi would end up paying for because he had spent the hotel room money. Him and Hisoka would be stranded because he couldn't help himself.  
  
********Months Before**********  
  
"Way to go, moron!" Hisoka chided, punching his lover at the shoulder. "Now what will we do for the night?"  
  
Tsuzuki shoved a piece of apple pie into his mouth as the two walked through the empty park.  
  
"Don't worry, 'Soka," he said with a mouthful. "We can always sleep under a tree, unless you're afraid to get recognized."  
  
Hisoka eyed him. "Kiss my ass if you think I'm sleeping under a tree on the ground of all places!"  
  
Tsuzuki smirked and looked down at Hisoka's backside. "Bend over and we'll see what we can do."  
  
He yet received another blow to the shoulder in the same spot. "Pervert."  
  
********End*********  
  
"But of course, you won and we did end up staying in a hotel," Tsuzuki said aloud. "That was a year and a half ago, our first official night together. It blossomed at first, but then it all started falling downhill gradually. I could have stopped it I suppose, but I had to go and be the worst mess up a relationship has to offer. What can I possibly do to express my sorrow this time?"  
  
____________________  
  
Muraki stood up and clothed himself. Hisoka lay curled up in a ball, struggling not to let loose tears. Muraki donned his white trench coat and turned to face Hisoka.  
  
"Little One, you were being a little too reasonable for me. I guess you really want to rid the universe of Tsuzuki after all. But first...we must make it so he can sense where you are. It wouldn't be no fun if we had to look for him instead of him looking for us, would it?" he concluded with a smirk.  
  
Hisoka rose and dressed. It would take Tsuzuki two seconds to get to him once he knew where he was. Hisoka promised himself that once he saw Tsuzuki, he wouldn't fall under his own spell and think the way he used to. He now belonged to Muraki. He was Muraki's pet and would do anything the silvery-haired beauty asked him to.  
  
His eyes closed when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "Soon, Little One, very soon." 


	4. Tough Nut To Crack

The presence was a strong feel. Tsuzuki also scented Muraki within Hisoka's space and immediately knew this wasn't going to be good. His feet pounded along the pavement, taking him up to the church where he first met Muraki.  
  
Hisoka's in trouble, I just know it, Tsuzuki thought.  
  
He barged into the empty church in Nagasaki, immediately calling out for Hisoka, only to be greeted by silence. Hisoka watched him the whole time, every curse word he could think of, written across his former lover's face. His eyes were cold, but in his heart he knew that Tsuzuki was the only one he could ever love. He jumped down from the second story hallway and landed just feet away from Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki's eyes lit up like a three year old that was face to face with a giant candy bar.  
  
"Hisoka! I thought you—"  
  
"Forget it," he said, looking away. "Don't speak. Your voice is jarring."  
  
Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow. "Hisoka?"  
  
Hisoka was afraid to look into the violet orbs and fall in love with them again. He did all he could do with looking the opposite way and pretending he didn't care.  
  
Neither of them spoke for what Tsuzuki would consider the longest time. The air was silent and heavy.  
  
"I know what Hijiri Minase meant to you. Don't create another sob story, because it won't work with me this time. I'm sick of your lies of love."  
  
Tsuzuki covered his face with a sigh. "I don't love Hijiri, Hisoka."  
  
"You lie!" he screamed, meeting eye to eye, clenching his fist and nearly shaking the entire building with the piercing yell. "I was there the whole time, Tsuzuki! Or have you suddenly forgotten about my abilities! I may have not been there in physical form, but I saw the whole thing and heard every word you said to him! You said you loved him, did you not?"  
  
"Yes...true...but—"  
  
"But nothing," he interrupted. "You're a disgrace to—"  
  
"If you were there like you said you were, then you would have also heard me saying it was a mistake and I thought of you the whole time!" Tsuzuki yelled back, silencing Hisoka and getting his attention. Tsuzuki frowned with anger. "Yes, it's true I love him, but only as a companion! Otherwise I wouldn't be here now for you! We're partners Hisoka, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you," he finished, voice getting incredibly lower. "And I wouldn't ever hurt you on purpose."  
  
They were both silenced by clapping in the distance. Muraki stepped out of the shadows with a grin on his face, making his way to Hisoka.  
  
"Well said Tsuzuki."  
  
Tsuzuki growled. "Muraki. I knew you were here. What do you want now? Getting bored with unidentified slaughters all of a sudden?"  
  
Muraki chuckled and pushed his glasses contently to his face. "Humor wisely accepted, Asato, but I'd watch it if I were you."  
  
Tsuzuki's mouth dropped as Hisoka got closer to Muraki willingly. Muraki laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Your former lover and I were discussing a diminutive strategy in the time it took you to find your way here. Not to mention his luscious body hadn't changed one bit in three years."  
  
Hisoka's body tightened as Muraki whispered words of love into his ear and dragged his tongue lightly around the edges.  
  
"You bastard!" Tsuzuki roared, balling his fists.  
  
Muraki only looked over to Tsuzuki with his eyes, and not moving the rest of his head.  
  
"Oh? Looks like someone's jealous. Don't worry; it'll be your turn soon, my love. After all, I want your body more than I could ever want anyone else's. I do believe I've told you that in the past, have I not?"  
  
Tsuzuki did everything he could to push Muraki from his mind and focus his thoughts entirely on Hisoka, who presently, looked anything but comfortable under his tender grasp.  
  
"Hisoka, come on!" he said. "You and I both know very well that you can get away! Do you really want to be with the man that raped and murdered you?!"  
  
Hisoka was looking away the entire time, but Tsuzuki noticed his eye twitch.  
  
"Do you wish revenge on me that much?" he asked, voice low and painful. "We're even now. Can't we just let it be in the past?"  
  
Hisoka said nothing, but Tsuzuki could visibly see that the words were coursing through his mind. He wanted to be anywhere but where he was right now, but nevertheless, he still tolerated Muraki's appalling touch. Something inside him would never allow him to give in. Tsuzuki's sight alone revolted him.  
  
Tsuzuki felt a ball of rage course through this body. He's done possibly everything he possibly could to try and get through Hisoka. He knew very well Hisoka did this purposely to get back at him. Tsuzuki was far from smart, but it didn't take an IQ of 160 to realize this.  
  
"What do you think Kanoe's going to say when he finds out about this, huh? Do you really wish to get thrown out and be put somewhere where you have no freedom to do anything?!"  
  
"He already knows," Hisoka responded, in a tiny voice. "You and Tatsumi told him, remember?"  
  
"But that doesn't explain the fact of what he'll do!"  
  
It was obvious that Tsuzuki was trying to scare Hisoka back to his right mind. As long as they've known each other, he was always able to do it. He called it a gift. They both did, actually, but it appears this time, Hisoka became immune to it.  
  
Tsuzuki glanced to Muraki, who was amused as usual with the whole ordeal. A smile lit up his face ten times over.  
  
"Well, this isn't getting us anywhere. Little One, care to join me on our little stroll through the park?" he questioned.  
  
Tsuzuki's mouth went agape as Hisoka willingly accepted an engraved dagger, studying it as if it were one of his most prized possessions.  
  
He had to have been brainwashed, no question about it. His eyes were completely expressionless after laying a hand on that dagger. His eye width matched Tsuzuki's now.  
  
"Alright, enough is enough," came a voice from behind Tsuzuki. "You've destroyed the psyche of Kurosaki Hisoka enough for one day, Kazutaka."  
  
Muraki's eyes narrowed incredibly as the appearing form of Tatsumi entered the picture, putting on the exact same facial expression.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do than create more work for us?" he added. "I could ask you the same thing, Hades' whipping boy," Muraki countered, stepping backwards a tad.  
  
Tatsumi merely chuckled, pushing his glasses to his face. He tapped Tsuzuki on the shoulder. "Take Hisoka and get out of here. I'll take care of your creep."  
  
He said this with such hate for the silvery haired man that it gave Tsuzuki the chills, and his glare adding to it.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Hisoka said, looking away from the two.  
  
Feeling himself burn up inside, Tsuzuki launched forward and grabbed his partner by the arm, teleporting themselves back to Hades. 


End file.
